Fate Defined
by KyraKuran
Summary: How can you be a character already placed in a movie, yet have no memories? Well, I'm figuring that out right now. You see, I don't know what my purpose in the movie is, I just go along, wing it. But Fighting off vampires and falling in love wasn't a part of winging it. Damnit. DavidXOFC. Please review! it makes me feel good.
1. Wait WHAT?

"Claire, wake up. Yo! Cousin!" I felt someone rapidly poke my side.

"Go to hell alarm clock." I mumble, swiping at the poking.

"Ow! Shit, she got me!"

"How bad is it?"

"She broke skin!"

"Damnit."

My eyes slowly opened, realized that the chatter was not a radio. The two figures came into focus and I let out a shriek. "Why the hell are you in my room!?" Why were two very fictional characters in my bedroom?

"We came to wake you, you're needed in the store."

Wanna know who was in my unfamiliar bedroom? Try Adgar and Allen Frog... my cousins.

"You two do just fine without me." I mutter, blowing my raven hair out of my face. My navy blue eyes fixed a glare on them and they just stared back. "Fine, I'm up! God!" I whine, pulling my covers back, before pulling them right back up. "OUT!" They scampered out of the room, closing the door behind them. I pulled the covers down to reveal my naked body. "Do I really sleep in the nude? damn, I'm fine."

I get dressed in my apparent usual outfit which was a black gypsy skirt, and a black, long sleeved, middrift top. I sigh as I pull my hair up into a messy bun, letting stand hang in my face. I went barefoot, walking down the stairs into the shop.

"What was so important I was pulled away from my sleep?" I snap, glaring at the two. The brother give me an unimpressed look.

"It's night time." They said. I gave them a creeped out look.

"Do you guys do the whole talk-at-the-same-time stuff often?" The nodded, giving that as an answer. "Well, I'm off, going into the night, I wanna ride the merry-go-round." I skipped out of the store before ducking into a smalll alleyway.

"Holy friggen shit! I'm in Lost boys! What time frame? Will I meet everyone? Holy crap, Vampire Exist. SHIT FUCK! I'm dead, I'm their cousin! I bet they use me as bait. I now probably look insane to those I share the alley with at this time." I mutter, having my freak out happen. I fall to my knees, grabbing fistfuls of my hair. "ERM-MA-GERD I get to meet Micheal and Star! I hate the bitch, but who cares. Maybe I could watch from far away at the event gonna take place, somewhere safe."

A tap on my shoulder had me fall on my arse, screaming slightly. There infront of me, stood Sam. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!" He said, trying to reach for me. I was literally, laying on the ground gawking at him. I shook my head after a moment and grabbed his hand, puling myself up. "Are you okay?" He asked politely.

I smile at him. "Yeah, thanks for helping me up." i say, I turn and start to walk away.

"My name's Sam!" He called out. I turn to gaze at him.

"Claire Frog, I work at the comic shop down the street." I say, pointing in the direction. "I have to go now. Go talk to my cousins." 'K, now I know the time period. I stopped dead in my tracks, Me being here, it could change the plot-line! I slap my palm against my forehead and cursed my self out under my breath. I made my way towards the Merry-go-round and waited for my turn.

I went to pay the man but he winked and ushered my on, pretending to take the money/tickets from me. "Please tell me that the Lost Boys version of me didn't fuck him." I groan, slouching on the pony I was currently sitting upon. I stroked the fake mane and placed a very soft kiss on it. I used to love horses, I could ride them side saddle, western, and bareback. I never had to speak to them to get them to listen to me.

the ride started up and I felt my self smile. I let out a very soft giggle, and let go of the bar, holding my arms out, as if to balance myself. I let myself get lost in my imagination. I knew the ride was going to go faster so I grabbed the bar again, but just barely gripped it. I closed my eyes and let myself drift away, not bothering to pay attention to anything, except the burning on my back. The feeling of eyes watching my every move. As the ride went around, I opened my eyes.

Catching the platinum blonde hair, and the Pale Icey eyes.

I felt the blood leave my face and to grin slip away.

_Now I knew,_

_Know I knew my fate. _

**_David. _**

'nuff said.


	2. Sandcastle Cliffs

The ride ended and I got off slowly, not wanting to meet the vampire that would probably kill me. Damn, now I wish I had stayed at the comic shop. At least everybody lives in the movie. I hang my head and walk towards one of the vendors.

"May I have a hot dog?" I asked, pulling out a few bucks. As I grabbed it from the man i nodded a thanks and went to one of the tables. "Please god, I beg of you, do not let him see me." I mutter, taking a bite.

"Who see you? Are you in trouble?" I jumped and almost choked on my hot dog. Pounding on my chest I turn my deadly glare on my cousins. I took a deep breath and watched them flinch a little.

"GOD DAMNIT! You could have killed me right there you dips!" I scolded them. they blanched and looked away. "To answer your question, some dude with platinum blonde hair and very pale blue eyes was staring at me when I was on the merry-go-round."

"Did you see what he was wearing?"

"you two are not going to fight him!" I said, giving them a weird stare.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure he could crush you! This guy, he was huge, even to me." I mutter. the boys turned and stared at each other.

"How about we go back to-"

"Naw, I wanna go down to the beach, make a sand castle." I smiled at them. "You two forget I'm a mater ninja, I know karate." I said, moving my arms around.

"Mmhm." Allen muttered.

"Where would you learn karate anyway?" Edgar said, giving me a look.

"Movie... and, and books! Yeah, movies and books." I said, smiling at them. I swear both of them face palmed.

"So you know nothing." Allen summed up.

I gasped in fake shock. "How could you say that? I know that 2 plus 2 equals 4, I know the alphabet, I could sing it for you." I said, grinning at their dumbfounded expressions. Both the brother shook their heads before walking off. "Take care now!" I shouted after them.

I got to my feet and made my way towards the beach, kicking sand as I went. I made it down to the waters edge and gathered up my skirts, before heading out into the waters. I giggled as the cool water pushed sand between my toes. I grinned as I started kicking water around. I dug my toes into the sand and stood there watching the small clouds cross the sky. I dashed out of the water and to the wet sand.

"Time to make a sandcastle~!" I sang out, taking and flattening out a base for the castle to stand on. i sat on the beach for about an hour, just playing in the sand, by the time I was done, the sandcastle was done and falling apart. I got to my feet and stood there, figuring out what I should do next. Nothing came to mind. So I decided to just simply take a walk.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down, into my core, where I've become so numb." I sang. i miss my world. It seemed to so hard there, so freaking hard. But here, here I would have to fight off vampires, I would have to make sure the plot doesn't veer off course. This life is gonna be harder then ever. Mostly because I would have to deal with my cousins. They are the Devil reincarnated. I swear it.

i hummed as I went along, wondering about how my family was doing, my friends, what happened to me. "I lay dying, and I'm pouring crimson regret, and betrayal. Dude, what's up with Evanescence? That's all I'm singing lately." My eyes widened as I came across a thought, would I forget everything about my world? Shit I hope not, cause then I know I would mess up this story.

A yawn escaped me and I looked around. "Where am I?" I asked my self. The fog was too thick. I couldn't see anything. In the distance I head motorcycles. "I forgot those existed this far back." I mused at myself. I kept walking forward before remembering this part. "Please let this not be the part I'm thinking of." i whimper, stopping my tracks.

God hates me, he does. Cause as soon I spoke, five bikes roared past me. I let out a small scream and hunched over, praying that the wouldn't hit me. I opened my eyes and flet around, feeling nothing broken and no blood. "Thank Jesus." I mutter. I could barely see their head lights and I made my way over to them. I heard them talking and rethought my choice. I pivoted and started to walk away, just head in a straight line and you'll make it back to town.

Screw it, Jesus hates me too. I heard the sound of the bikes and thought that they would take Micheal and half way turn him. I thought i was safe. Yup, nope.


	3. Chinese Maggots and Worms

Jesus hates me. God hates me. I'm pretty sure his angel do too. Why? Because I got lost in my own head which managed to get ME lost.

**Where did I get lost?**

On the same freaking cliff where David took Micheal to see what he was made of.

**Well, what happened then?**

I almost got run over because them, and now one of them, is coming to get me.

* * *

I heard the bike come up behind me and I kept my gaze to the ground. I kept walking and the bike kept following me. I seriously hope it ain't David, cause I would freak out! Suddenly the bike sped up and came to a stop right in front of me, nearly hitting me. I turned my furious gaze on the man and snarled.

"Are you trying to kill me you idiot?" I asked, spitting at the man. Turns out it was Marko. He grinned and then eyed me.

"Why were you ignoring me?" He asked childishly. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"Because I didn't know if you were a serial killer or just some random guy. All I want is to get back to town. I'm lost." I said, trying to walk around the bike. I felt Marko grab my left shoulder. "I wouldn't touch me." I said, almost growling.

"Why don't you come with me?" My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"I would rather chance a serial killer then go anywhere with a stranger. " I said. Marko laughed hard enough he fell off the bike. I shook my head adn took a few steps back.

"My name's Marko." He said holding out his hand. I riased an eyebrow, guesing about where this was headed.

"My name's Claire." I said, hesitantly shaking his hand. He grinned at me and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Now we ain't strangers." He said, motioning to the bike. "Besides, my brothers would love to meet you." I sighed and turned to look at where town would be. I turned my gaze back to him.

"Now I never do this 'cause God seems to hate me but, I swear to God, anyone of you try ANYTHING with me, I will castrate you." I said, dead serious. Again Marko fell on his ass laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked towards he bike. "We going?"

The vampire grinned at me and got on the bike first. "Hold on." He said, grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow and got on behind him, not holding on.

"I've been on one before." I mutter. I gave me a look before taking off. I grin at eh speed and hold my arms out like I did on the merry-go-round, giggling as he went faster. I reached back and took my hair out if it's little bun and let it fly behind me. I heard him start laughing along with me. In my mind I decided I couldn't wait to meet the other boys in the group.

* * *

We made it to the cave and while he parked his bike, I waited for him. I honestly didn't know where to go, the movie left it out. He motioned for me to follow and I did. He lead me down a little slope before going down a little stair case. We reached the mouth of the cave and I let out a breath. This was better than in the movie. I grinned at Marko.

"Dude, this is awesome!" I cackled, running inside. Marko let out a barking laugh before following me. The set out of the place was exactly like the movie set up. I saw the boys and grinned, Marko leading me to them.

"Brothers, This is Claire." He introduced. I smiled softly at each of them, before staring at Micheal.

"You have four brothers? I can barely deal with my two kid cousins." I mutter at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Claire, This is Paul, Dwayne and David. Micheal is supposed to be joining us soon." He said as he motioned to each of them.

"Give her some food." Came the cold command. My eyes traveled to the apparent leader of the group. He stared at me.

"You're the guy from the ride!" I accuse, pointing at him. I saw a smirk form on his lips. "Stalker." I mutter, taking the Chinese from Marko. I go to the fountain and sit on the edge. It was rice, that mean David was gonna pull his Maggot trick. I take a few bite, making a noise of contentment.

"How do like those maggots?" David asked, looking at both me and Micheal. Micheal of course spit his out after confirming what David had suggested. David turned his gaze to me and I took another bite.

"They are delicious. I have to ask, where do you get yours? Mine are never this quality." the three boys burst out laughing, Marko and Paul falling to the ground. David glared at me, growling softly. Marko took the rice and handed me some noodles. I took yet again a few bites and smiled at them. "Where do you guys get your chinese?"

Micheal was staring at me in both wonder and disgust. I wasn't about to let some cocky vampire to fool me. "How about those worms?"

I let out a booming laugh before taking two or three more bites. "These are even better than the maggots. I mean seriously." There was a chorus of laughs and David's glare turned deadly. "What, is there something on my face?" I asked him. He let out a growl before looking at me weirdly. I set down the noodles and scratched teh back of my throat. "Well I hate to eat and run." I said.

"Stay." David commanded again. I glared at him.

"No, I have a family to get back too. I know they're worried." I said, getting to my feet. I made it two feet towards the opening before a bruising grip encase my arm. I let out a snarl and ripped my arm free. I whirled and left three scratches down David's face. "Don't touch me." I snarled. The three boys in the room stared at me with fear and wonder mixing. Fear for me not of me. I glared at David one more time before walking out of the cave, heading for home.

* * *

It took me until pretty much dawn to get back to town. Aunt and Uncle were probably watching the store. I stepped inside and went straight up the stairs, heading for my room.

"Where were you?" Came a gravelly voice, teh voice that belonged to Edgar.

"I know I am passed curfew but I got lost. I was actually out at Hudson's bluff." At least I think that's what it was named. I saw my cousin nod before retreating back into his room. I fell on my bed and the lights went out.


	4. The Big Reveal

"Wake up!"

"Come on Claire!"

"Seriously wake up!"

"Would you two shut up!?" I asked, opening my eyes. I glared at my cousins before sitting up. "I can hear you ya know." They smiled sheepishly at me.

"There were some people here for you." Allen said.

"They looked dangerous." Edgar said. I groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Did they give you their names?" I asked.

"Just that a David was looking for you." My eyes widened and I turned my gaze upon my cousins again.

"Just David?" I questioned. They nodded before giving me a look.

"Are you and him-"

"HELL NO! I don't date vampires." I said. Their eyes widened before they ran out of the room. "Shit shit shit shit shit. Really? Did I have to say that out loud. They are gonna kill be. All of them. Good bye life!" I got to my feet and walked to my closet, getting dressed. I walked down to the store and found the boys on the phone, talking to someone.

"Kill him! He's a vampire now, not your brother!" Edgar exclaimed.

"Who are you talking too?" I asked.

"Sam Emerson. His brother is a vampire." Allen said.

"Hello, vampires don't exist." I said, stressing my point.

"but you just-"

"Damnit, I'm still half asleep. Do you really think I can think at this point?" I questioned. Edgar was still yelling into the phone. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. He quieted down before glaring at me.

"What do you want?" He questioned.

"You know what? Nevermind. Be careful though, the government is probably listening to you telling someone to kill their brother. If that happens what does that make you? Huh? It makes you partners in premeditated murder. you three will be prison bound in few weeks." I said giving them my total bitch look. "Vampires don't exist."

"She has fallen under their trap." Edgar said.

"What?" I questioned. "You two live in comic books, you need to live in reality." I turned and walked out of the shop, heading down to the boardwalk. "Why can't I EVER have a normal family?" I asked myself. I walked to the water and sat in the sand, staring off into the distance.

I was there for probably a good two hours before someone came around. That someone? It was Dwayne. He sat down next to me, not saying a word. I gave him a sideways glance before staring back at the water. I heard him sigh. "Well then." I said after ten minutes of no conversation. "I have to go." I got to my feet, as did Dwayne. "Are you gonna follow me?" I questioned.

"I have to." He said. watching me.

"Uh, no you don't." I said awkwardly. i made my way down the beach, listening to him walk behind me. I cracked my neck before turning around swiftly, pointing my finger into Dwayne's chest. "Listen you! I don't know what your problem is, but stop following me. I don't like you." I said. I turned and made my way to the board walk... with Dwayne still following me.

I sat down on a bench and stared at the dark haired vampire. "Why are you following me?" I questioned.

"David's orders."

"Tell him to go screw himself." I growled. I saw Dwayne give a small smirk.

"how about you tell me yourself princess." Came the cold reply. I turned and stared at the blue eyed vampire.

"Call me that again and I'll shoot you." I said. "OOH! Go screw yourself." I looked him straight in the eye as I said that. Growls ripped through David's throat and he strode forward, only to be stopped by me holding up a hand. "Trust me, you don't scare me." I said. I yet again got to me feet and stared at Dwayne. "See ya."

I walked towards the movie store, going inside. Max smiled at me.

"Welcome to Max's Videos, how may I help you?"

I gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry about intruding, but I need to get away from some people and I know they aren't allowed in your store." Max's face flashed with recognition.

"The Lost Boys." He muttered.

"Yup." I said. "I can't stand them." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the furious face of David, glaring inside at me. Max looked from me to David and back again.

"What did they do?" He questioned.

"Ooh, took me to their home, offered me Chinese, which was delicious, and is stalking me." I said summing it up. "I just told David to screw himself." I heard Max laugh.

"No one has that courage." He said, giving me a look.

"Yeah well I don't take to kindly to stalkers." I said. I noticed that David had left, the coast probably not clear. "I think their gone." I said, walking to the door. "by the way, if you ever need anything Max, let me know." I made my way out onto the street, heading towards home. I hand enclosed my small wrist and I was pulled into the alleyway.

"You thought you could get away from me?" David asked.

"No, I just didn't think you'd be so stupid. My cousins will come for you if I go missing. We know what you freak are." I said, I turned and looked him in the eye.

"And what are we?" He questioned, eyes glinting in dark amusement. I grinned sadisically and gave a small laugh.

"Vampires, duh."


	5. Alternative ending theory

Why does my big mouth always talk when I should be shutting up? Why does it get into me into trouble ass the freaking time? Why did it let teh most dangerous person in the history of dangerous persons know that I knew it was a vampire? Why?

I fell it's because Like I have said before: God hates me. He does! I can prove it too you! Take teh events I am about to present to you.

1. I wake up in lost boys.

2. I start off the day by getting lost, near where tehir hide out should be.

3. Marko decides to bring me to their home.

4. I mouth off to David.

5. I mouth off to david even more.

6. I freaking tell him I know he's a vampire.

And the next bullet should go like this:

7. He kills me because I am too sexy to live.

Yeah right. He's gonna kill me in fit of rage. Most likely rip me apart for knowing his secret. There is no way I am going to live after this. None I'm dead, gone, bye-bye! Why me?

* * *

David's face transformed into what the movie pictured perfectly. My defense mechanism for being scared is being sarcastic, that's why I'm going to die, right here, in this alleyway, at the hands of the person I have loved since I saw the movie.

"There's the face I've been dying to see!" I said cheekily. "And now, dot, dot. dot, I'm dead." I said, looking at the ground. I heard the man infront of me chuckle, before the grip on my arm vanished. I looked at David and he was staring at me.

"No one has ever talked back to me before, not like you have. You have disrespected me, humilated me, and you know what we are. I should kill you."

Cue my stupidity. "So why don't you?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You would make a perfect addition to our family." My eyes widened.

I state for the record now: God hates me, Zeus hates me, Hades hates me, Jesus hates me, and finally, I'm pretty sure my dead ancestors from both worlds hate me. "Hmmmm, how about NO!" I said. "I already have two messed up families. I am not joining another one. Besides you have Michael."

David's face gave away nothing. "Besides I wouldn't make a good vampire." i said, blushing a little. "I mean, yes I love blood, but I wouldn't be able to kill people, you know?" I questioned. "I would complain about my face being messed up, My nails being disgusting, I wouldn't be able to tan... Okay, I don't anyway, you got me. What about my schooling? I need to go to school!"

David went from indifferent to annoyed in less than 5 seconds. NEW RECORD!

"It doesn't matter." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You also forget that my family has training in vampire hunting." I said, looking at the ground. He laughed again.

"Your cousins can't take us on." I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head.

"Aww, but they can!" I said, shouting the last part, before running from the alley. I ran down the board walk, bumping into quite a few people. I need to get out of here! I ran until I got to the store, tripping over my own feet, breathing heavily. "Don't let in them!" I gasped out. "Ze will kill me!" I drug myself to the stairs and crawled up them. Hiding out in my room. I layed on the bed, to catch my breath.

Holy, I barely go away. Well at least I know why they wouldn't hurt me. I wonder if they told Max about me, which is why protected me from them. Doubtful. i rubbed my eyes and looked at the window. The face of Paul stared in. I let out a scream and threw one of my shoes at him. It bounced off the glass and he cackled. "Shoo!" I said, motioning for him to leave. "Go away!"

"Let me in, I want to talk." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"No! You'll steal me!" I said. "I don't like leaches."

He gave me a look. "The ones who would steal you from here would be Marko and David." He said.

I stroked my chin and looked at eh window thoughtfully. "You make an excellent point." I said. I made my way over to he window and opened it, still not welcoming him in. "But I don't trust you." He let out a sigh and glared at me. "What!? I have a reason not to trust you! Hello! Vampire?" I questioned, motioning from me to him. "not to mention, I'm considered food!"

"I just want to talk." He said, staring at me. i sighed before sitting on my bed again.

"As long as I'm not dinner." I stated. He nodded and I nodded.

"Come in." I whispered. He climbed through the window and stood there. "Far enough. I'm pretty sure my cousins are gonna barge in here guns blazing because I told them I was gonna die. What do you want to talk about?"

"the idea of you becoming our sister." He said. I shook my head. "Max says you're perfect for it."

"Max is an asshole." I said, glaring at Paul.

"But he was right, you'd be perfect! You got attitude, you got spunk, and you can stand up to David." Ha said. He strode forward and stood at the foot of my bed.

"Paul, do you want to hear my story?" I questioned him, looking at the floor. He sat on the corner of the bed. I took his silence for a yes. "Okay. I'm not even from this universe. And No I'm not an alien. I'm from I guess a different reality, where 'here' is just a movie, where vampires don't exist. I'm starting to forget my world. When I woke up here, I couldn't remember my name. Now I can't remember what town I was from, I can't remember my favorite songs, I can't remember my little brother's name even. All I know is that I shouldn't be here."

"My world, the year is 2013. I was born May 19, 1996. I know my middle name was Nichole. My mom and dad were split, I hate school, My favorite color is blue, I love pizza, I thought the color pink was an abomination, I thought I could take over the world by putting rats in the microwave. I thought life there was hard. Coming here, I found out there were very few things different, except, you know, vampires exist. Life here, god it's so much harder. It also turns out that the guy I had a crush on, is almost pure evil."

"Who do you have a crush on?" Paul questioned.

"Really? Out of the entire conversation I just old you, you're curious about who I like?" I asked, almost hysterical.

"Yep."

"It's David." I mutter. he choked before let out a booming laugh. "Shut up! I pitied him at first. I used to like Michael but he started to like Star, who I don't like. I guess I started looking at David afterwards, after he had passed. I admired him for some twisted reason."

"He dies?"

"You all do." I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Who kills us?" He questioned.

"I can't tell you. I just ruined the entire plotline by tell you that you die. Michael does it." I said. "See why I don't like him?"

Paul let out a growl. "Star is part of the reason he does it as well. what? I don't like her either."

"Is that why you haven't-"

"I want to get close, I really do, but the movie has to play out as it did in my world." I said. Paul looked at me, I mean really looked at me.

"What would happen of it doesn't?"

"I really don't know. There wasn't an alternative ending. I wish there was."

"Maybe you are the alternative ending." Paul said, standing. He grabbed me by the shoulders before throwing me over his shoulders.

"I told you you'd steal me!" I yelled as he jumped out the window.


	6. Making a plan

"So what happens now?" I question the group. David's eyes never left my form as I pace the room.

"If Star is planning to betray us, we need to go to Max." I rolled my eyes and glared at the blonde.

"Um, hello? I'm the one who knows how this is going down." I mutter, pointing at myself. "How 'bout I call the shots." I twist some of my hair out of the way and stare at the boy's.

"Well then, what do we do?" David asked, growling.

"Kill Max." I said. Everyone stared at me. "What? If you guys want to live, it's the only solution. Half-vampires can be turned human again, if and only if, the head vampire is eliminated. Max is the head vampire." I reasoned. I saw two of them nod before looking at David. "It's a win-win. David, you'd be commander in chief, and Laddie, Star and Michael would be human and they would move away."

"How do you propose we kill Max?" He questioned.

"that's the part I have to figure out. I know Michael is planing on coming down here during the day to take Star and Laddie, I just don't know when. I also know that Sam goes to my cousins to help them out. Sam also Kills Marko." I ramble. "That is the incentive you guys need to destroy them. I know one of you goes out by death-by-radio adn the other drowns in holywater. David gets shoved onto antlers, which stakes him, he goes to most peaceful out of all of you."

Everyone was looking at each other. They turned their eyes on me, Marko looked terrified. I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"After you guys die, Max and Sam's mom enter, well then my brilliant cousins figure out that Max is teh head vampire, Ironically, their grandpa is the one who kills him. stakes him in the heart with a tree. He then promptly explodes, while Their grandpa goes and gets a Cola from the fridge. I just need to devise a plan in which you guys live but this still happens." I glare at the cave floor before my eyes widen. "I wonder If I could do a 30 days of night type thing."

Yet again everyone of them gives me looks. "Well apparently, you can bring vampires back from the dead by just giving them human blood, maybe that could work! I just need your guys' bodies intact if I'm to do this. Can I go talk to my cousin and Michael, please? I need them to be okay with this."

David was looking at me the entire time, just watching me, not saying anything, not even blinking. It was kinda unnerving. I looked him straight in teh eye to show him I wasn't kidding or lying. "What makes you think they'll listen to you?"

"Because I know how they think." I said. "I know how to handle this! Please, I don't want any of you being hurt." My bottom lip trembled. David nodded. I gave him a small smile. "Can one of you fly me back to my house?" David stood. "Okay then." I mutter. I climb onto his back and instruct him where to go. He dropped me off in front of the store adn I saw my cousins run over to me. I hugged the vampire and then shoved him away.

"Where were you?"

"Was that the vampire?"

"Really Claire?"

"Was he a vampire?"

"Can you two shut up!?" I questioned. "i need you to get in contact with Sam and Michael. NOW!" I yelled, watching them scramble. I make my way to the small couch in the back, sitting down.

"What's this about?" Alan asked, squatting infront of me.

"The head vampire you two are tracking down. I know who it is, I just need to talk to Michael about something." I said. "It's a plan to take him down." I heard Edgar arguing on the phone to I assume Sam.

"Just get down here, it's Claire. No she's not hurt! Just bring Michael." I heard him slam the phone down. His stomping footsteps got louder as he neared. "What's this about?" He questioned. Alane grabbed him by the arm and drug him away from me.

"She knows the identity of the head vampire."

"How the hell does she know that?" Edgar asked.

"She wants Sam and Michael to hear this, and she has plan to take him down and make sure the Michael, Star and the boy are human."

"they need to hurry." Edgar said, cracking his knuckles. I lied back on the sofa and tried to relax. I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Sam, Edgar, Alan, and Michael surrounding me.

"If you guys don't back the fudge up, I will shoot you." I said, like that, they vanished. I sat up and looked at them, sitting on the floor. "I was kidding."

"Who's the vampire?" they questioned.

"It's Max." I said. There were mixed reactions. "The reason thos tests didn't work, is because he was invited in."

"How do you know this?" Michael asked, looking at with suspision.

"because I talked to The Boys. That's where I was right before I told my cousins to call you. I already knew what was gonna happen and I needed to let them know."

"Let who know what?" Edgar questioned.

"Let the Lost Boys know that unless they gave Star, Laddie and Max up, that they would die. Trust me nobody wants to die. They told me that Max was their creator."

"They let you waltz in adn they gave you information?"

"Better, we came up with a plan." Sam was eyeing me this time.

"A plan?"

"Yes, you see, as much as they don't want to die, it's the only way to draw Max out, so you guys kill them, Max shows up, you guys kill Max."

"There's a bu to this." Alan deduced. I smiled at them.

"I was made to promise that I would bring them back." I said.

"No!"

"Yes I am, this is the only way the plan will work." I stressed. "Besides I care about them more than I should."

"You have go to be kidding me!" My cousins shouted.


End file.
